1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a method for controlling the printing system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been offered a printing apparatus that includes a plurality of sheet storage units such as a sheet storage cassette, a sheet storage deck, or a manual feed tray for storing sheets. There is known a technique for grouping the plurality of sheet storage units for each sheet size or type, and continuing, even when paper running-out or the like occurs in a designated sheet storage unit, printing by switching to another sheet storage unit in the group to which the designated sheet storage unit belongs (as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-256076). This is a technique for improving productivity of print products in the printing apparatus, and suited to the need of performing a great volume of print jobs by preventing sheet running-out as much as possible.
There is similarly a need original to sheet storage unit designation to perform printing by always feeding sheets only from a designated sheet storage unit. Also in this case, the method for designating the sheet storage unit at the time of starting printing is used. However, if the designated sheet storage unit is grouped with the other sheet storage units, there is a possibility that a sheet will be fed from an undesignated sheet storage unit, thus disabling an expected operation to be obtained. Thus, the conventional technique cannot be used.
The print job is a job to be performed by designating sheet storage unit. Thus, control of grouping should not be performed for such a print job. Further, in a printing environment having such two types of needs, various printing apparatuses are generally present, and thus customization unique to a printing apparatus is not suited. A print job is generated by a more general-purpose standard method, such as a standard page description language (PDL) command for designating a sheet storage unit.
In other words, control must be performed to simultaneously satisfy both needs not by a PDL command uniquely extended by the printing apparatus but within the standard PDL command.